Farewell
by Belle of the Asylum
Summary: How could her perfectly assembled life be ruined by just one chanced meeting…by just one uproar of an emotion called love?  SasuSaku, AU, SasuOOCness


_Standard disclaimer applied_

_SasuSaku_

_AU_

* * *

The two of them were under a blanket of silence, unconsciously alternating puffs of cigarette smoke into the crisp, cold vesperian air.

She was infuriated, to say the least, if not ready to internally combust because Sakura Haruno prided herself to be an independent woman with a reputable place in society. Unfortunately, getting a prestigious and remarkable CEO such as Sasuke Uchiha as her lover caused a cheap title and a degrading look on her name, on herself.

"They'd just say you're an artist. You live to rebel against society's norms." The raven-haired muttered airily, wondering if he was making any sense.

"I live by my standards, Sasuke, don't make my career an excuse for this bullshit." She retorted firmly before blowing another exasperated smoke.

"I was going to tell you-"

"Really?" Sakura cut him off with a sarcastic, acerbic tone. "When were you going to tell me? When I permanently tie my whole life with your demented one?"

Sasuke kept shut instead. He'd start talking after she finished gunning her words at him…that is, if it'll ever finish.

"Really, Uchiha, where the hell did you even find the guts to promise me marriage when you've got a fucking kid to breastfeed? Plus a wife! The hell did you think I was, some dandy douche-bag with mindless indulgence? Way to go for proclaiming, no, for blaspheming love at me last night."

_Before your wife called through your mobile's voice mail._

"And to think that you were always the one who valued trust and reputation more than me. Turns out you swallowed your words."

Sakura finished with a mocking tone before another lingering silence.

The balcony's open air suddenly felt tight and suffocating as though the whole world was crushed into a 1 by 1 litter box.

Doubtless, Sakura loved Sasuke and sacrificed her nightly parties with fellow painters and writers, her early morning ritual of taking a drive down the countryside, even her office room…just to accommodate the raven's frequent overnights...just to have each other's love.

And for what?

For a tainted reputation? For a ruined name? For a wrong kind of relationship?

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke carefully as though her name was enough to destroy the whole city of Konoha.

When he merely stopped at her name, Sakura turned to look at him. "What?"

"I love you."

She turned her tearing emerald eyes back to the view of burning city lights and an outstretched land farther in the evening horizon.

Stupid bright lights ruining a vast wonderland, she thought grimly, stupid cold evening winds, stupid smoke that's going to fill my room again, stupid conversations, stupid tears, stupid Sasuke…stupid, stupid Sasuke.

"I love you, too." She replied softly, silently as if the very words were the weight of the world on her shoulders.

How could her perfectly assembled life be ruined by just one chanced meeting…by just one uproar of an emotion called love?

"But I shouldn't." The rosette replied between controlled sobs.

"But you did and I did, too. I love you, Sakura and I'd…," He hesitated with his words, scared what permanent mark it might leave on their lives. He silently inhaled. "I'd do everything I can just to be with you. I know this is wrong but loving you had always felt right."

"Right, Sasuke." Sakura spoke with a sad smile and the other tried to see the hinted sarcasm but found none. "You're right, loving you felt right…even 'til now…but-"

She looked at him, her glassy green orbs piercing deep, despaired coals.

"But we can't have each other, not when you already have a family, not when I'm planning to be a traveling writer. I love you but things can't work out...never can. It's over."

Sasuke's face turned pained and almost panicked at her words. "Look, Sakura, I know it's all a complex matter right now but we'll make it through together-"

"No, we can't." Sakura said with finality as she clenched both her hands into a tight fist. "After all, even if we do manage to make it through, you're daughter will suffer."

It was as though a million hands slapped him on his face. He felt stunned at the moment and wholly silenced. How selfish was he, to put everything on the line and never once thinking about his daughter?

Sakura stood up, neared the dazed raven, and gave him a lingering kiss.

And he could only respond with the same fierceness, the same passion because there was no "Sakura" in his life, there was no "Sasuke" in her life, there was no "them".

Their tongues frolicked into each other, exploring and re-exploring, tasting the start and the end of their journey, savoring one another before a permanent farewell.

* * *

_This was not written during my best of moments so I'm not really satisfied with it (mostly because the way I played the story in my head was tenfold better than the one I fronted before you...and longer) and I was uninspired when re-typed it so...sorry if it sucks or anything._

_The ending was poorly thought-out, too. (gomen-nasai)_

_Apologies for errors in any shape, form, kind, severity...whatnot._

_Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
